Be Careful What you Wish For
by delmiron42
Summary: Hatsune Miku is bored with her life and makes a wish for someone or something to make it more interesting, cue Maximum Ride and an Eraser fight, will things ever be the same, possible fax and other pairings to come. I'm rating it K for fight scenes. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Max: Where am I

Miku: same place as me

Me: do the disclaimer some one

Kaito: Delmiron42 does not own Maximum Ride or Vocaloid please support the official releases of both, thank you

Rin: Maximum Ride is owned by James Patterson

Fang: Vocaloid is owned By Crypton Media

Me: Annabel Fazukimi is owned by me

"This is talking"

'_This is thinking'_

"_This is talking in Japanese"_

'_This is thinking in Japanese'_

It was a fine night like any other, when a young girl with long teal hair stepped out on to her balcony, and sighed and thought to herself, _'Today was kind of boring, I wish something interesting would happen'. _Just then she heard her name, _"Hastune-sama, where are you!" _**(A/N, there will be honorifics in this fanfic, if you do not know what they mean look them up)**. Hatsune Miku turned to face her bodyguard, a lean kinda short 15** (A/N she actually looks seventeen)** year old girl named Annabel Fazukimi, she wore a black top and matching miniskirt with a weird sort of cape that looked torn at the bottom she wore black gauntlets in other words, she looked kick butt **(A/N I don't like to cuss and swear so don't go and call me on my crap)**. She then asked, _"What's the matter Annabel-chan, and I specifically told you to call me Miku-chan"_ Annabel looked at Miku and said, _"You should be at the press conference." "But Annabel-chan I don't want to go, it's really boring." _Annabel sighed and said,_ "Fine, anyways what's on your mind?"_Miku looked up at the sky and said, _"I sometimes wish that my life had a little excitement would happen, the concerts are fun, but the novelty wears with time, you know?" _Annabel thought it over and realized, Miku was right, at first being the bodyguard of one as famous as Miku-chan had been fun, but it became routine. Just then a shooting star dotted the sky. Annabel said _"Miku-chan, make a wish!" _Miku looked up and said, _"I wish that someone or something would make my life more interesting." _

Max's POV

Flying, god, there's nothing like it. Evan if you're flying desperately through subway tunnels to escape with your life. Anyway, my name is Maximum Ride, and I lead a group called the flock. Of course if any of you are faithful readers you can go ahead and skip this next part, for those of you who haven't read what I've written check the books out, please and thank you. Anyway the names of the kids in my group from oldest to youngest are Fang who's fourteen like me and the tall silent type, Iggy whose also fourteen and blind (read book one), Nudge 11 and a chatterbox, the Gassman whose 8 and don't ask about the name, Angel 6 and my baby, and Total, our talking Scottie dog. Those of us who are human are 98 percent human with 2 percent avian DNA tossed in there. Anyway we were flying somewhere over Japan, just for the heck of it when we saw a fancy schmacny mansion and decided to check it out. We landed somewhere a little bit away and walked towards the open gate and saw tons of cars people with cameras and decided to sneak in with the crowd when we did get into the mansion we saw something weird. A set of twins by the looks of it in weird school uniforms with weird sleeves and blond hair, the boy had a ponytail and the girl had a bow attached to a pair of weird looking headphones. In fact both twins had headphones along with attached microphone. Nudge looked with awe and Gazzy and Angel both liked what they saw and who could blame us, in all the flock, the Gazzy and Angel were the only blood siblings among us and they were blond as you would have it. "Okay, guys split up and meet here in a three hours, got it" they all nodded in approval, so I can have a little fun, so what. Anyway I looked around and found what must be a balcony and stepped out to find two people, who were having a conversation, which I understood, when I heard the last sentence, _"I wish that someone or something would make my life more interesting." _At this I smiled and stepped a little further my presence finally noticed. I got a good look at the girl who said the wish, a young girl no older then myself with two long teal pigtails, wearing some sort of school uniform with a gold lapel, headphones and attached microphone with cool looking boots. Next to her was a girl with long jet black hair who looked seventeen, with a cool black uniform looking outfit complete with combat boots and gauntlets. I said simply, "yo." The black haired girl looked at me and said, "Hello, my name is Annabel Fazukimi, this here is Hatsune Miku." At this Hatsune bowed and said, "You can just call me Miku." She seemed really sweet and clueless. Just then behind her a voice came, "So Maximum, enjoying a little vacation." Both Miku and Annabel turned in shock just as Ari jumped up and landed on the balcony with a bunch of erasers. He then snarled, "Let's have some fun".

I am a break line fear me

Me: so what you say Max

Max: meh, there's room for improvement

Kaito: I wasn't even in it

Fang: ha I was at least mentioned

Rin: so was I

Me: don't worry Kaito you will be in the next chapter. See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito: Yeah, I make my debut

Max: Still don't know where I am

Me: you're quite possibly in my Basement, don't tell my mother

Max: *round house kicks me in the butt*

Me: Max, Fang, Rin do the disclaimer

Max: Delmiron42 does not own Maximum Ride or Vocaloid

Rin: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride

Fang: Crypton Media owns Vocaloid

"This is talking in English"

'This is thinking in English'

"_This is talking in Japanese"_

'_This is thinking in Japanese'_

This is a break line and you will fear me

Previously, Ari then snarled, "Let's have some fun."

Annabel's POV

The weird wolf-guy lunged at Miku-chan, but I was faster and blocked the blow, pushing the guy back. I look at the girl whom he called Max and ask, "What are these things?" She then says, "They're called erasers, they're half wolf half human." Then the main eraser, I think his name is Ari jumped at me and I caught his punch, this seemed to shock him and I tossed him off the balcony. The other erasers attacked, Max and I fought them off and when they were very much beaten they took off by helicopter, and I say, _"I think we ought end the press conference and get the group together don't you Miku-chan?" _ She nods in response. I run inside with Miku and Max and say to the reporters, _"Due to undisclosed reasons this press conference is over thank you for coming the next conference will be announced later." _**(A/N I don't do well on descriptions, if you want to know what the vocaloids look like they're on Google) **All the reporters left and Max's group stayed. I then say, "It's time for intros, my name is Annabel Fazukimi, I'm a bodyguard, and I'm 15 years old." At this Max looked shocked and asks, "You're only 15 I thought you were 17." I giggle, this isn't the first time someone mistook me for a 17 year old. Miku was next, "My name is Miku Hatsune as you would say, I love leeks and I sing extremely well." The twins, "My name is Rin Kagamine and this is my younger twin brother Len Kagamine, I love road rollers and also am a great singer, Len makes all the fan girls go wild." Len blushes at this. Next Luka,"My name is Luka Megurine; I love fish and don't like to appear at press conferences." Gakupo, "My name is Gakupo Camui, and I'm a samurai." Next was Meiko,"My name is Meiko Sakine; don't mess with me trust me it ain't worth it." Last but not least Kaito, "My name is Kaito Shion; I love, love, LOVE ice cream."

Max's POV

The flock waited patiently as the Vocaloids introduced themselves. Then we go, "My name is Maximum Ride, I am the leader." Fang, "My name is Fang; I'm the strong and the silent time." Iggy, "My name is Iggy; I'm blind." I introduce Nudge,"This is Nudge; the motor mouth of the group." Nudge looks at me, one look from me makes her close her mouth, the gassman, "I'm the Gassman; I love to make bombs." Last but not least was my baby, "My name is angel." She looks at Miku who's looking right back at her, "And yes we are like Max in terms of normal." Miku blushes and says, "Welcome to Japan." Then she says, "How about we make sushi for dinner, including the Flock." We all look at each other, and the others look at me and I say, "Sushi sounds like a really good idea." We all sit down and make sushi, and ask, "So what exactly are you." Miku swallows her tuna roll and says, "Vocaloids, it means vocal android, I am the top Vocaloid, now that I've explained what we are, it's your turn to do the same." I swallow my sushi and say, "We're mostly human, 98 percent to be exact. With 2 percent avian dna thrown in there, we have wings and other abilities." If you want to know what abilities, read the books.

Kaito's POV

The flock seems pretty nice, their story sounds like they've been through Heck and back. Similar but worse than me. After all I was almost gotten rid of. I wasn't that popular and Crypton wanted to get rid of me so I ran away, when Miku was created, she came and found me and brought me back. I look at the little one in the flock, Angel I think her name is and she looks back at me in shock and I hear, 'We're not so different, the flock and you, and my name is Angel'. I smile because to think that someone actually can read minds is really cool. She then says, "I can't just read minds I can control them." She then looks at Rin and says, "Rin, do the chicken dance." We all fail to suppress a laugh at Rin doing the Chicken Dance.

No POV

Ari looks at the monitor and think, 'Look at them laughing and having a good time, why dose dad like Max so much.' Ari wasn't just mad at that, he had been beaten by a runt with the most perfect hair. He then thought, wait, the most perfect hair, he looked at the monitor again; he looked at the girl who had beaten him. She was absolutely stunning; the only problem was he was only 7 she had to be at least 17, but still, she was breath taking, probably the only person Ari had ever met that he didn't mind if they threw him. He then starts to think how he could make her his; and her name, Annabel, what a name, sophisticated just like the owner. She would be his and his alone.

I am a break line; anyone not afraid will be found and scared

Me: comments anyone

Kaito: you promised you wouldn't tell anyone my back story

Max: well she lied

Annabel: I am so not going to end up with Ari

Rin: aww but he could be like your pet

Max: you're so lucky

Me: see you next time


	3. Chapter 3

Max: Why am I still here

Me: Because if I let you go, this intro wouldn't be as fun

Rin: She has a point

Me: routine people

Max: Delmiron42 does not own Maximum Ride and Vocaloid

Rin: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride

Fang: Crypton Media owns Vocaloid

Me: I do own Elizabeth

"This is talking in English"

'This is thinking in English'

"_This is talking in Japanese"_

'_This is thinking in Japanese'_

I am a break line….. Meh I give up

Previously, She would be his and his alone.

No POV

Ari couldn't stop smiling, his underlings took notice hours ago. Jeb then calls Ari into meeting. He says, "Ari, I can't help but notice you seem to be in a good mood; what's going on?" Ari tells Jeb everything and even Jeb can't help but smile. He then says, "We can help you out." Ari then asks, "But she's like, 17, I'm only 7 how can that work?" Jeb smiles again, "Don't worry about details like that son, if you want her then you should have her; you do want her don't you?" Ari then says, "You know I do." Jeb then says, "Then we will do everything in our power to get her for you." Ari smiles and walks out, things were starting to look his way.

Annabel's POV

I decided to go shopping for food since we ate almost all the food last night. I arrive at the market, thinking, _'Elizabeth would go nuts over this market'_, just then I her an unknown voice is heard behind me, "So you're the one who stole my son's heart, you are very pretty if I do say so myself." I turn to see the man to whom the voice belonged. He looks middle-age and has a white coat, which sends an uncontrolled shiver down my spine and I ask, "Who are you and what are you talking about?" He then smiles and says, "My name is Jeb Batchelder **(A/N I think that's how you spell it)**, and as for my son, you met him before, his name is Ari." The memories from last night flood my mind. I then start slowly backing away. Jeb looks down and says, "I don't think that this will do you any good." He snaps his fingers and more of these erasers pop up surrounding myself. A smirk spreads across my face, and I say, "This is all the guys you brought." I then realize I should probably avoid conflict in the market so I pull out one of my smoke bombs, complements of Elizabeth, and throw it on the ground. Then I make my escape. I make it into the mansion. Max and her friends have woken up while I was gone, good, now for some answers, I move myself to anger. Max takes immediate notice of my mood and asks, "You okay?" I then say with sarcasm dripping, "Oh just fine, I mean I just got swarmed by erasers that's all." She looks upset and asks, "What happened." I tell her everything.

Max's POV

Okay Ari I can stomach but Jeb's here, too. Not to mention the fact that Ari is in love with Annabel, poor girl. She then asks clearly trying to mask the anger boiling inside of her, "Who is Jeb and what the Heck is going on, I should not have to worry about being attacked every time I go to market, so tell me what heck is going on!" she shouts the last bit. I can't blame the poor girl, none of this is her fault and I decide to tell her everything much to Fangs distress. Read the books if you want the full story. Anyway I explain about the School and about Jeb and how we've been on our own and on the run for the past year. She looks at me with a grave look. I hear her say almost inaudibly, _"Just like me and Elizabeth." _Just then as if magic I hear a happy and cheery voice behind me, _"Annabel, Vocaloids I am here for a surprise visit." _ Just like Annabel she had long jet black hair, unlike Annabel she had a plain, but pretty black dress on an a pretty pair of matching high heels on, in other words an outfit unfit for flying. Nudge looks at her and says, "Hi my name is Nudge welcome, although you were probably here before, is Annabel like your twin, do you have any hobbies, where are you from, what's your favorite color, food, do you like dogs, because we have a talking dog, did you know Annabel's in a pinch?" Elizabeth looks her, and Miku come out and takes us all in and says, "Welcome back Elizabeth." Elizabeth looks back at Nudge and says, amazingly answering all of Nudges questions, "No were not twins, my hobbies are a secret, I'm from a place called Celestial, my favorite color is sapphire blue, my favorite food is sushi, I do like dogs, and Annabel being in a pinch does not surprise me." She then turns to me and then answers about her hobbies, "One of my hobbies is flying, not on a plane or anything, with my own wings." By then all the Vocaloids are awake to see us all look at her in shock.

breaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreackline 

Max: That's it

Me: next chapter is Elizabeth's whole story

Rin: oh okay

Kaito: you better read the next chapter

Max: if you don't we will haunt you

Me: See you next time, bye


	4. Chapter 4

Max: yeah, new chapter, new chapter!

Me: yep and it is now time for the disclaimer, this time from Elizabeth, Fang and Meiko

Elizabeth: Delmiron42 does not own Maximum Ride or Vocaloid

Meiko: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride

Fang: Crypton Media owns Vocaloid

Me: if you want to know how the dialog works, read the previous chapters, besides this is just back story

I am the mighty break line

Previously, by then all of the Vocaloids are awake to see us all look at her in shock.

Elizabeth's POV

A little over 17 years ago I was brought into this world, a daughter of Queen Lina, at the time of my birth however my father the true king had been usurped by Liam, the Usurper King. On the day of my birth father attacked the castle and my mother fled with me and placed me upon my adopted parents doors, gave me the angels tear and ran, she died fleeing the calamity and to protect me. Then I was kidnapped by scientists, to experiment, I was born with the wings. Then when I was six I escaped from the lab and was reunited with my servant Ike, soon after I was reunited with my adopted family. Jump ahead 3 years; I joined the flight school of celestial. A year later I had graduated as a flight master. The day after my adoptive mother passed away and Ike and myself took a job to make ends meet. Skip ahead 5 years. This is the day that I met Ruby and Emerald the two celestial knights fighting Zephyr the true king, they didn't know this at the time, I raised sword as a celestial knight myself. Then we found out I was princess and my real father was Zephyr. Skip ahead a few months. I now start finding those who posses the pieces of the Angel's Tear. The Angel's Tear by the way is the treasure of Celestial, it has magical qualities. Along the way I met amazing people. After I got all the people together I defended Celestial from the wrath of Liam and was rewarded by the loyalty of the people. Not too long afterwards I met Annabel who possessed the key of Time Delphiris Solaris; I myself possessed the key Lunis Sephiris or the key of space. After a long and twisted journey, Annabel and I ended up fighting over the two keys. I won and the moderators who designed the whole twisted fight wanted me to kill Annabel, but I resisted and I ended up using Annabel's own treasure, she's a princess too, the whole Angel's Tear, and Lunis Solaris and beat the Moderators. Then I spilt up from my other half, which sound weird but is true. Now I start looking for the scientists who abused me all those years ago. My search has led me here, to Japan. I look for a company called Itex, and they will be made sorry that they ever messed with me.

I just love being a break line

Max: that was really short

Me: I know, it's supposed to be, it's just back story

Fang: just check back for more chapters in a little bit

Me: _Sayonara_


End file.
